


Twisted Hearts

by livetoseeourglory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Confessions, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livetoseeourglory/pseuds/livetoseeourglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's eighth year, and the Battle of Hogwarts has been won. Those seventh years that were unable to really attend classes during the Carrows' reign have been invited back. Harry goes to make things up with Malfoy, but things don't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Hearts

Harry's fist came up hard and fast, colliding with Malfoy's unsuspecting face. He was livid, his eyes flaming as he looked down at the blonde. Malfoy looked up at him petulantly, furiously, and Harry was tempted to kick him, hurt him again.

He hadn't come here to fight. He'd come here, Malfoy's room in the eighth-year boys' dormitory, to reconcile past differences. And the prat had insisted on raking his nails across old wounds.

"Damn it, why do you always have to fuck everything up, Malfoy?!"

Bitter grey eyes stared up into irate green.

"Going to hit me again, Potter?" he taunted.

"Maybe I fucking will, Malfoy! Maybe I fucking should!"

Something in his expression cracked. "Then do it! Do it!" he screamed at Harry, at the clenched fist raised above his head. He spat, and it came out blood. "Do it! It's no less than I deserve, just fucking DO IT!" He gasped, panting, before breaking, tears running over his cheeks. He pulled his knees to his chest, pressing his head into his jeans. Harry's fist loosened and dropped to his sides at the display, but the silver-haired eighteen-year-old didn't seem to notice.

"Just do it," he said, rocking back and forth with the sobs. "I deserve it. Hell, I deserve a lot fucking worse, especially from you, I don't even know why you're letting me live after the shit I've done. God, why didn't I die in the war, why wasn't I let go from this world like so many GOOD PEOPLE?" he screamed to no one. "Why do I have to stay? This is worse." He seemed to have forgotten the black-haired boy beside him. Harry was looking in... awe, and slight concern at the curled up, broken figure.

He knelt slowly next to him, all his anger from a moment before gone.

"Draco?" he tried. The word felt unfamiliar and alien in his mouth. The other boy didn't acknowledge him. His body was wracked with sobs as he buried his face in his robes. Harry tried again. "Draco."

"What do you want, you fucking prick?" What little venom was in his voice was forced.

"I want you to look at me, for starters," Harry replied gently. Slowly Malfoy lifted his head, but he didn't look at him.

"I'm glad you didn't die." Malfoy's head whipped around, his expression shocked and unbelieving. Harry nodded, confirming his own words. Malfoy blinked before asking in a cracked voice, "Why?"

"Because you wouldn't have deserved it."

Malfoy spat blood again. "I'd have thought you of all people would want me dead," he said bitterly. Now it was Harry's turn to look surprised.

"Why would you think that?"

Malfoy gave him a look that went from incredulous to furious.

"Because you hate me, Potter! Why the hell wouldn't you want me dead? Considering what my family has done? The weasel even called me out, I'm a two-faced bastard!" He was breathing hard, eyes blazing. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the fire faded. Harry voiced what Malfoy was thinking.

"But if I hated you and wanted you dead, why would I have saved your life?" Harry gave the silver-haired boy- no, by all standards he was a man now, they both were- a soft look. "Because you saved mine, Malfoy."

"When in the hell did I do that?"

"At your house, when Ron and Hermione and I were captured by Snatchers. I know you recognized us-" here Malfoy nodded slowly, "but you didn't say for certain. Had you told them outright you knew it was us, we would never have had a chance to escape. Why did you lie?"

Malfoy was silent for a long time. Harry was about to press the question again when he answered.

"Because I didn't want you to die," he whispered.

"Why? By all rights you should have."

Draco sighed. "Answer me a question first. It's about time I had a turn anyway." Harry nodded.

"Do you still hate me?"

The green-eyed boy paused, but only for a moment.

"No. I don't."

Malfoy sighed in relief. "Because-" he took a deep, shuddering breath. "Because I fell in love with you." Harry sat stock still, frozen, as Malfoy continued. "I fell in love with Harry sodding Potter, the bloody Chosen One. Me, the son of Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort's favorite pet." He hissed the last word, now looking up and glaring at Harry like it was his fault. "And how the fuck else was I supposed to show it? My parents would've disowned me, cast me out if they'd known. So I faked it, pretended I didn't recognize you to save your life, because the last thing on earth I wanted was for you to die, with every instinct telling me I should. I should've hated you, I should've wanted you sprawled on the ground as the Dark Lord's killing curse hit you, but I didn't. I don't. I can't." He balled his fists, almost snarling the next words. "Because I'm in love with Harry fucking Potter, and I didn't know what else to do."  
Harry was silent. All he could think to say was "oh," and that didn't sound very good. Draco (when had he become Draco?) was taking deep breaths, keeping himself calm and under control. His eyes closed and he buried his face in his robes again so that Harry barely heard his next words.

"And what could Harry Potter, Golden Boy of Gryffindor, Golden Boy of the goddamn world, want with me?"

"Everything." Harry was surprised at his immediate answer to the indirect question, but he knew it was true as it came out of his mouth. Malfoy's breath caught. His head slowly rose, off his knees to look at this Golden Boy, who was really nothing more than a teenager who'd gotten lucky. He looked directly into the other's eyes. "Everything, Draco. I want to end this stupid rivalry, I want to forgive you and apologize for every stupid thing I've ever done to you, I want to make it up to you." He reached forward and took Draco's left wrist. The other boy hissed and pulled it back, but Harry kept a tight grip, pulling it toward him. He pushed the edge of his robe back, his gaze falling on the fading, skull-shaped scar. He ran a soft fingertip over the outline of the Dark Mark. Draco flinched away at first, but Harry's touch was gentle, and he relaxed. "I want to know you," Harry whispered.

He didn't know why he did it. He just did. No thought process, no thinking whatsoever. It was pure and total instinct, born from a need to comfort and care for.

He lifted Draco's chin, leaned forward, and kissed him. Softly, just lips on lips, the softest brush before pulling away.

Draco stared at him, grey eyes wide and unbelieving. He gazed at Harry for a few moments before grabbing his upper arms and pulling him close, meeting his lips in a rush. He pressed them against Harry's, and the black-haired teen opened his lips obligingly. Draco kissed him with the urgency and need of someone who feels like they will never get another chance, like this thing that they have wanted and craved for so long will be ripped away from them. The grip on his arms was crushing, as if Draco was afraid that if he let go Harry would disappear forever. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the small frame, holding him in a protective embrace, and the tight fingers eased, though their grasp was still strong. Harry kissed back passionately, confident and firm in contrast to Draco's feverishness. There was only the slightest taste of blood. Draco ravished his mouth, teeth nipping hard at his lips and tongue harsh and insistent. Harry moaned at the roughness of it, pulling Draco to be even more aggressive. Eventually Draco relaxed, no longer mapping Harry's mouth with his tongue with a thoroughness as if he were trying to memorize its feel and taste. He let Harry take a turn, exploring him, tongue running over the lips, the teeth, the tip of the tongue, the roof of his mouth. Harry pulled at his lower lip, tugging and sucking. Soft shudders and half-moans emanated from the pale boy in response, wanting and relieved all at once. Wanting more, relieved that he finally had what he'd been craving for who knew how long, how much he had dreamed of this. Harry held him close bringing them closer as Draco's arms snaked around him, holding them tightly together. Their mouths melded easily, soft and pliant. Finally, tentatively, reluctantly, Draco pulled back, giving them both a chance to breathe. Their foreheads rested on each other as their breathing intermingled, grey eyes staring into green and green staring back.

"I want to love you, Draco," Harry whispered. "Will you let me love you?" The small figure hesitated a moment before nodding slightly, and Harry let out a breath of relief. Now Draco asked something.

"Will you stay?"

Harry looked at him intensely.

"Yes. I'll stay."

Draco leaned into him, his head resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry picked him up carefully. He was lighter than expected, and easily allowed himself to be taken to bed. Harry lay him down, easing his shoes off before laying the covers over him. He kicked off his own shoes, before sliding into bed next to his former rival. If someone had told him yesterday that this was where he'd be now, he'd have checked to see if they'd been Confunded. Now he was warm, safe, and exactly where he wanted to be. Draco's eyes were closed, his breathing settling into a regular pattern as his hand found Harry's and held it. Before he fell asleep, Harry brushed the thumb of his free hand over the other's lips, healing him with a whispered word and a burst of focus. Draco sighed contentedly, and Harry kissed his brow.

"I'm here, Draco. I'll always be here. I promise."

"I know. I love you, Harry."

And to Harry's own honest amazement, he whispered back, "I love you, Draco."


End file.
